


A Game of Thrones and Geeks

by Fletcher



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, Game of Thrones References, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-18
Updated: 2015-11-18
Packaged: 2018-05-02 07:10:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5239160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fletcher/pseuds/Fletcher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin had no idea that starting up a Game of Thrones club would turn out to be a game changer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Game of Thrones and Geeks

Merlin had a hard time deciding what was more pathetic … the fact that up until yesterday he was actually happy he had one friend in this school or the fact that today he had none.

He had plenty of time to make up his mind, he had to stay in this class room for at least another ten minutes, otherwise Mrs. Bishop might think he was the one not to show up. The irony, it really did hurt.

All Merlin wanted to do was curl up in his room and never leave it again but then how was he supposed to get into university? The place where all these supposedly fabulous people he was going to meet were hiding.

The only person he had in this place (up until today) was Mordred. Although he couldn’t blame him for not showing up to Merlin’s Game of Thrones club. He’d been buzzing all week after Mithian asked him out. Even though she wasn’t one of the popular girls like Morgana, she was cool enough to get an invite to Morgana’s parties. An achievement it had taken Mordred years to realize.

And of course he couldn’t blame Will’s mum for taking away the one person who would have loved to be part of this club. There was nothing more Will loved in this life than television and evil dragons. But Will’s mum had been unemployed for six months in a town that wasn’t exactly running over with job opportunities. If moving her son (a.k.a. the only person in the universe who actually liked Merlin Emrys) two hours away from the dreaded Camelot was her only option …. then so be it.

After all, only one more year and he’d be following in Will’s footsteps and getting the fuck out of this town.

He checked his watch again, being humiliated for a full twenty minutes had to count for something in Mrs. Bishop’s books. It would be all worth it when she gave him his recommendation letter for Oxford, without writing about his non-existent social interactions.

Merlin was just putting away all his books and dvd-boxes when Arthur Pendragon walked into the room. Not just walked in, but casually strolled in like he belonged in room 4B where the Game of Thrones club met up to discuss who would end up on the Iron Throne in the end.

“I know I had a late lunch, but Mrs. Bishop did tell me this meeting would take an hour. Packing up early, are you?” he asked, sounding impossibly dismissive.

“Well not exactly a crowd was there?” Merlin replied. And with strength he didn’t knew he possessed, he added, “And one Pendragon doesn’t make much of a difference so I’ll be over to Mrs. Bishop and tell her that I’m packing up forever.”

Oddly, this information didn’t seem to please Arthur Pendragon. Maybe the most popular boy in college actually liked Game of Thrones.

“Yeah, that is not going to work for me. I need this club so I can catch up with my essays. Ever since I started dating Sophia, my free time’s been shrinking. So unless you want to disappoint Mrs. Bishop when she so graciously has given you the opportunity to expand your very small social circles … Honestly, _Merlin_ , does the best student in our class really want to look bad in front of the teacher? I’d be shocked and appalled if so.”

Merlin reminded himself that punching Arthur’s smug face wouldn’t exactly help his situation. It would be the end of the comfortably invisible existence he’d been, well not enjoying, but still it had to better than being notorious. Not to mention that Oxford wouldn’t be very interested in someone stupid enough to punch the son of a duke. There were probably still dukes running around Oxford ready to be offended.

“Fine,” he finally offered through gritted teeth. “Just answer this, have you ever watched Game of Thrones? Cause Mrs. Bishop will expect a weekly report from us if you want to keep using this room as your refuge from Sophia.”

“Nope, never seen it,” Arthur grinned. “Luckily for me, you brought the DVD. I’ll be sure to watch a couple of these so the old goat believes we’re actually discussing them.”

Now it seemed like Arthur was the one who was willing to wrap things up, but Merlin hadn’t completely accepted this horrible reality yet. “There are other clubs you could join, I’m sure you’ve got a friend in each and every one of them. So why are you so determined about this one?”

“Because you’re in it,” Arthur said slowly, using the same voice you’d use with a small child. “You’re a teacher’s pet and I’m sure you’ve got no problem using this period to finish up your own essays. And I’m sorry, mate, but I made a little enquiry in the cafeteria and no one else is interested in joining up. Not even your little mate, Mordred. It clashes with Movie club, where you can sit in the dark and do whatever you want, what normal teenager wouldn’t prefer that?”

Merlin realized something horrible, Arthur was right. Why not use this free period to work on his homework? It wasn’t like he actually gave a fuck about talking to the not-amazing people in this school. And Arthur certainly wasn’t interested in talking to him. This scheme could get him some more sleep in the weekend because being the best student in your class was actually pretty exhausting.

“Alright we’ve got a deal,” Merlin said with the necessary gravity. “We both use this club as an excuse to finish up our school work and Mrs. Bishop never finds out.”

Arthur actually offered to shake on the deal, like the son of a duke no doubt would.

“Merlin, we’ve got an agreement.”

***

Meeting up with Arthur Pendragon twice a week certainly didn’t change Merlin’s life in any significant way. Just like not meeting up with Mordred every day didn’t change much either. The only one who seemed happier was Mrs. Bishop when she found out that the loner of their class had regular meetings with the most popular one. She really did seem to believe that Arthur and Merlin had become friends through their mutual interest. Teachers knew very little.

There was one small difference, Arthur actually acknowledged him when they ran into each other in the hallway. Which in turn made the pack, consisting of footballers and pretty girls, that followed him everywhere take notice as well. Not that one of them did more than throw a curious glance at him.

This peaceful existence lasted until Morgana Pendragon approached him in the hallway and said the following words to him : “So I’ve heard you’re my brother’s new friend?”

If he had ever accused of Arthur having a smug smile, he quickly learned his lesson. Morgana had perfected the smug grin. She looked like she was sizing up her victim in one of those sucky vampire movies.

“We’re not friends,” Merlin hastily explained. “Just got a common interest and you know Mrs. Bishop is adamant that everyone in our class should be signed up to at least one club. When I explained my aversion for them, she was gracious enough to offer to let me set up my own. And who knew Arthur Pendragon was such a Game of Thrones fan?”

“Very curious indeed,” Morgana supplied. “Since he doesn’t own a TV and never reads a book longer than 200 pages. But very fortunate for us both, Merlin, since your shared passion inspired me as well. I’m throwing a Game of Thrones themed party next weekend and I insist on you being there.”

Merlin blinked. Yes, hell had not frozen over and Morgana Pendragon was still standing there, clearly waiting for him to respond like a normal human being would.

Tough shit, cause Merlin was never ever going to be normal.

“I can’t next weekend, I’m going to see Will then, my best friend.”

Pretty good strategy reminding her he did have one friend in this world.

“Did I say next weekend?” Morgana laughed, but it wasn’t a very nice one, the smug factor was rising to critical levels. “I meant this weekend, silly me. Alright, I’ll see you then. Say hi to my brother at your club meeting, when you’re not discussing the consequences of the Red Wedding of course.”

He was not going to that party.

***

“You have to come to this party,” was all Arthur kept repeating at him. “You think Cersei is evil, my sister could teach her a thing or two.”

“Wow, you did actually manage to cram in a few episodes. And for the seventh time, I’m not going to your stupid party. Now will you give it a rest and let me finish this, I hate French enough as it is.”

“I’ll help you with your French, if you come to this party.”

“Why are you so desperate?”

“Cause she knows it’s a scam and I’m not willing to give this club up just yet. I’ve been doing much better in history.”

“You could just go to the library,” Merlin pointed out. “Lots of peace and quiet there.”

“Putting in extra hours, I don’t think so.” Arthur seemed genuinely offended. “Alright, let’s have it, what do you want from this world? I could set you up with a nice girl, or boy, whatever you fancy?” he leered.

“Neither will do.”

“For fuck’s sake, you’re 17, there must be something you want.”

“For you to go away.”

“Fat chance, spill. I could get rid of Mr. Hardy, everyone hates Mr. Hardy.”

Merlin shrugged. “I don’t mind him.”

“You are impossible, Merlin Emrys. Right, what if we made Morgana’s delusions reality? What if we became friends? Life must be a drag for you now that’s Will left. Now there’s a guy who wouldn’t be declining Morgana’s party invitations. I promise you that we’re not all twats. Just give us a chance.”

Was Arthur Pendragon seriously offering, scratch that, begging him to become his friend? Merlin was starting to feel like one of Littlefinger’s pawns.

As much as he didn’t want to become the Pendragon’s new toy, he also figured that Arthur wasn’t the type to give up. This was after all the guy that broke his leg and still showed up at the next football match.

“If you stop nagging and promise not to bother me the rest of the term, I’ll come. But I’m not staying past midnight,” he warned him.

For a couple of awkward seconds, it seemed like Arthur wanted to hug him, then he just settled for looking _really_ grateful. “Thanks, mate, you have no idea how helpful this is to me. Morgana’s been on the warpath ever since I dumped one of her friends for Sophia. Now, I’ll honour our agreement and let you finish that French assignment in silence. Unless you want me to help you, I do owe you.”

He had a point, Arthur’s mother had been French so his French was just about as good as his English. Still, he could also do with some peace and quiet before he entered a very eventful weekend. “I’ll manage, thanks.”

***

When he got home and told his mum about the party he was going to attend, she was dead excited. Oddly, that made him feel a little guilty. Here his mum was starting to hope she had a normal kid after all, when the only reason he’d been invited at all was to help someone keep his free study period. She even offered to make him a costume, an offer he politely declined. He was going dressed as a poor peasant, so he could easily use his own clothes.

When he broke the news to Will that same night, he reacted quite differently, he actually threw his head back laughing. Merlin didn’t realize that people in real life could react that way, he thought it was a cartoon thing. He did detect a hint of jealousy, Will had always fancied Morgana a little, especially when she wore that blue blouse. Of course, Will was going to plenty parties himself so he was also able to give him some useful advice.

Merlin had always suspected he held Will back a little. He’d always been loud and cheerful and much better at making friends than Merlin. Now seeing his fears being confirmed, felt like being stabbed into the chest. And it made him scared that when they finally went off to university, Will might have forgotten all about him. It really scared him, but on the other hand he couldn’t help but feel happy for his best friend. Things had been really shitty for him after his dad left and his mum couldn’t find a job, and now he was having the time of his life and getting drunk on a regular basis.

Good for Will.

Merlin only had to attend a few parties when he turned sixteen to come to the conclusion that getting drunk, high and hooking up was not _it_ for him. Besides, no matter what Arthur believed, there weren’t tons of cute guys in Camelot waiting around for someone who looked like Merlin. Skinny Merlin with the big ears, and clumsy feet.

In university, he could probably pull of the hipster look, wear a scarf or something. For now, he’d settle for geeky Merlin.

With the exception of tomorrow when he would be playing the role of peasant to Morgana’s Queen.

He wasn’t nervous about all of this, _not at all_.

***

The scene of a Pendragon party didn’t seem that frightening at first look. Sure, there were a couple of people making out on the couch, awkwardly dancing and throwing things at each other. But Merlin was pretty confident that if he got out early enough he could get out of this without suffering any traumas.

He made it to the kitchen without a single person paying attention to him, except for Mordred who threw an awkward little wave at him when he spotted him making his way through the enormous Pendragon house. He was probably wondering how on earth someone as tragic as Merlin got an invite when he’d worked so hard for his.

While he was busy drinking something and observing two of his classmates doing a really bad imitation of a swordfight, he was attacked from behind. He nearly dropped his drink from the impact of Arthur’s friendly shoulder clap.

“Merlin, you made it,” he said enthusiastically. Arthur was dressed as Jon Snow, and he had done a pretty good job, even covered up his blonde hair. However, he didn’t seem very impressed with Merlin’s work.

“You do realize you were supposed to dress up for this party? Why are you wearing the same clothes you wore yesterday?”

“I am dressed up,” Merlin explained, “as a peasant. What would Game of Thrones be without ordinary people the rich bastards can fight to rule over?”

Arthur rolled his eyes at him. “Very original of you. Only a genius like you could come up with that.” Then he started putting even more pressure on Merlin’s poor shoulder and added in a much more quiet tone, “We got lucky, Morgana took one look at Gwaine dressed as Jamie Lannister and off to her room they went.”

“Does this mean I can leave?”

“You’ve just arrived, honestly, this isn’t a torture chamber, it’s a party. At least try to have some fun.”

“Trust me, it’ll be very fun for me when I leave this place.”

“You really are hopeless,” Arthur sighed. “Well I guess you lived up to your end of the deal so I will live up to mine. Stay for an hour so Morgana can catch a glimpse of you and then you can make your escape.”

“All right, but you don’t need to stand here all night. Don’t you need to catch up with Sophia or stick your tongue down your throat?”

“Oh, Sophia, we broke up ages ago,” Arthur informed him ever so casually.

“Uh, if you broke up with Sophia, then why are you still so desperate to keep the Game of Thrones club?”

For some peculiar reason, that question made Arthur blush a little. “Well, like I said earlier, it’s nice to have some extra study time during school hours, even if breaking up with Sophia has left me more free time” he said hastily. “ _Anyway_ , I should go mingle, lots of people to catch up with and all. See you around, Merlin.”

For such a popular guy, Arthur was quite the weirdo.

But Merlin wasn’t one to break his promises so he stayed the full hour. Which turned out to be quite the useless experience cause after all that time Morgana still hadn’t shown up. Arthur, on the other hand, kept sneaking glances at him. Like he was making sure that Merlin fulfilled his requirements. Not that Merlin didn’t understand his paranoia, Morgana did seem like a very scary sister to have.

Anyway, when it was all over and done, Merlin was sure of two things : Pendragons were weird creatures and the next party he was going to would be filled with gorgeous Oxford guys.

***

Arthur never seemed to receive that message because he insisted on inviting Merlin to his many parties. After a while Merlin was starting to feel bad for always turning him down so he offered to go on a field trip on their next club meeting. Arthur seemed very excited about going to the coffee shop next to their school.

When they settled into their comfortable seats with their cups of coffee, Arthur started up their conversation by saying very ominously, “I’ve got a confession to make.”

Merlin held on to his a cup a little stronger. “What kind of confession?” he asked.

“Morgana has no idea that we’re actually studying during our mandatory club period. She thinks…” Arthur hesitated before he finally continued. “She thinks you’re my boyfriend.”

Merlin couldn’t help it, he started giggling because honestly that was the most ridiculous thing he’d heard in ages.

Arthur looked sour. “It’s not that ridiculous alright! I am after all a very good looking lad and you’re not so bad looking either.”

Merlin rolled his eyes at him. “Thank you, Arthur, for such a nice compliment. I think me and my not so bad looking face are going over to another table to finish this cup.”

Merlin was fully planning on marching off from this table, dignified, but he was halted by Arthur’s surprisingly gentle hand on his arm. “Don’t leave, please. I didn’t mean it that way. Just let me explain alright.”

He bristled, but stayed put. He was actually looking forward to listening to Arthur Pendragon’s explanation. Could he possibly make things worse?

“Remember when I dated Lance for like two weeks last year?” Arthur asked.

“No.”

“Of course, you don’t, it’s not like you keep up with all the gossip. Well, after we broke up, Lance started going out with Gwen, one of Morgana’s friends. And ever since, my sister’s been convinced that I’m so heartbroken by the entire situation that I haven’t been able to look at another bloke. So when she found out about our little meetings, she’s been convinced that we’re secretly shagging and she’s determined to expose us.”

“So your sister thinks that we’re using the Game of Thrones club as a cover for our secret love affair,” Merlin recapped the situation.

“Exactly,” Arthur confirmed.

Merlin shrugged. “That would actually be a lot more believable than two 17-year-olds meeting up to study in secret.”

“You continue to surprise me, mate,” Arthur responded, sounding a lot more affectionate this time.

“What do you want from me now? I’m not playing your fake boyfriend that’s for sure.”

“Don’t worry,” Arthur reassured him. “I was planning on showing Morgana that we’re merely good friends now but after your giggle party earlier, I understand how ridiculous you find even that idea.”

“I wasn’t giggling because I thought the idea was ridiculous,” Merlin said, horrified. “It’s just obvious that no one else but Morgana would actually believe that someone like you would ever go for someone like me. You’re blonde and sporty and _hot_. I’m this skinny, clumsy bloke with big ears.”

“Well maybe that is exactly my type! And would you give it a rest already, if you really want to know, I like you just fine, big ears and all!”

They were both silent after that little outburst. Fortunately the coffee shop wasn’t really busy so that limited the amount of people gawking at them.

Merlin finally found the courage to reply and said quietly, “Um, that’s really nice of you, I guess.”

“Well, I’m not that nice,” Arthur sighed heavily, gearing up for another confession it seemed. “I’ve not actually been using our period together to catch up with my history assignments. The last few weeks, I’ve been secretly reading the Game of Thrones books on my laptop.”

“So you were using the Game of Thrones club to secretly read the books? That doesn’t make much sense, why didn’t you tell me?”

“Because, Merlin,” he said impatiently, “I know you like them and I wanted to see what the fuss was all about and then I started reading them and I liked them. So if you must know, I might be blonde, sporty and hot, but I think you might add ‘geeky’ to that list.”

“Well reading Game of Thrones books doesn’t make you that geeky,” Merlin reassured him. “There are like millions of people who buy them.”

Arthur smiled. “Thanks for that, but I don’t mind having something in common with you. Actually, I was hoping that instead of us sitting there quietly doing our own thing, we might actually discuss whether Jon Snow really is a Targaryen?”

The whole smiling at each other thing seemed to be contagious cause Merlin’s face was doing it too. “I guess I wouldn’t mind that.”

***

That was how Merlin and Arthur found themselves discussing the terrible fate of the Stark family every week. Although Merlin had to admit that the amount of time they spent talking about Game of Thrones seemed to be lessening and the amount of time they spent talking about literally everything else seemed to be increasing rapidly.

But what was truly baffling was that the more time he spent talking to Arthur, the more he liked him.

Maybe he didn’t have to wait until university before he met someone _nice_. Although having long chats with Arthur Pendragon didn’t suddenly turn him into someone with social skills. He never did have the guts to brush the subject of them taking another field trip.

In the end he didn’t have to. Morgana was the one to put things into motion once again.

At first, Merlin was walking to room 4B without any reason to be suspicious until he noticed Morgana barricading the door. Well not exactly barricading, just leaning against it while giving him a Cersei-look.

“Merlin, I should have known you’d be the first to arrive. I thought I should inform you that Gwaine is sick so he won’t be making our dinner reservation tonight. It’s our two month anniversary, who would have thought? Anyway, then it occurred to me that you and my idiot brother are probably gearing up to celebrate your own anniversary soon, so it would be very charitable of me to offer you my dinner reservation at the fanciest restaurant in town. Which I know doesn’t mean much in Camelot, but I’ll make sure Arthur pays.”

Merlin didn’t know which words to form exactly after that speech. Fortunately for him, there was no need for him to do since a combative Arthur arrived on the scene.

“Morgana, how many times do I have to tell you to mind your own bloody business!” he nearly shouted, attracting the attention of several members of the Pendragon fanclub.

“Honestly, dear brother, if you don’t want me to interfere, you might consider actually doing something yourself once in a while,” she said impatiently.

“Oh fuck you, I can perfectly handle things on my own.” He turned to face Merlin which made him calm down a little and said in front of the huge crowd gathered around them, “Merlin, do you want to go inside and start up our meeting?”

“Sure,” Merlin replied, maybe a tad disappointed by that question.

“Morgana, move,” Arthur said calmly. It was a little concerning, but the dangerous tone he managed to use was turning Merlin on a little.

Morgana smirked and left without adding another word and she took the disappointed crowd with her.

Arthur opened the door for Merlin and they walked in. Business as usual it seemed.

Until Arthur grabbed Merlin’s arm again before he managed to sit down and drew him a little closer to his quite impressive chest.

“Sorry about that, she can be very annoying, especially when she’s right. I mean, please don’t think this is me caving in to my sister’s pressure, but I was actually planning … I’ve been planning for ages to ask you something. Fuck it, I’ll just come out and say it. Merlin, do you want to go out with me?”

Who knew that those famous butterflies were a real thing?

“I’d love to,” Merlin said enthusiastically. “Actually, I’ve been wanting to ask you that same question for a while now.”

“Then why didn’t you, clotpole?” Arthur teased. “You could have saved us a lot of embarrassment.”

“Probably for the same reason you didn’t, I wasn’t really sure you’d say yes.”

“Ah, fear of rejection, yet another thing we have in common. So what you do say, are we off?”

“But school’s not out yet,” Merlin protested, like the big dork he was.

“You’ll just have to get used to living the dangerous life now. You’re dating quite the rebel.”

“Am I? I was going to suggest we’d get some ice cream, but that probably won’t be rebellious enough for you.”

“No, that sounds rather perfect to me. As long as we’re together. Now we really do have to leave before I say anymore of those cheesy lines.”

Arthur casually offered his hand to Merlin and he gladly accepted while reminding himself to thank Mrs. Bishop for basically being the best teacher ever.

 

THE END


End file.
